Ghost Squadron
The Fourth Special StarOps Squadron, better known simply as Ghost Squadron or as The Ghosts, is an X-wing squadron stationed at the New Alderaan military garrison ta Ord Mantell. The squadron is part of the 22nd Starfighter Wing in the New Republic Starfighter Corps, assigned to the New Republic Navy's Second Fleet. They are a three-tier squadron, with three different flights (four pilots and ships to one flight; Third Flight is NPC). The current Commanding Officer is Major Kyrin Sh'vani, and 1st Lt Kesander Beysarus serves as Executive Officer. History The unit began life as the 99th New Republic StarOps Squadron, or the Galloping Ghosts (due to the resemblence between the 9 and G in Basic's Aurabesh writing), and performed well enough to be pulled off the line and reformed into an Elite squadron. The redesignation to 4th Special StarOps Squadron was in keeping to the new structure of Starfighter Operations. The squadron was originally stationed aboard the [[NRSD_Crusader|NRSD Crusader]], and was later transferred to the [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] before it was moved to Ord Mantell in 15 ABY. Unit Awards * Awarded the New Republic's Ribbon of Freedom as a Squadron after the Second Battle of Etti IV. The original Ghosts nine through twelve received their awards posthumously. * The Ghost Squadron Song (Jingle) Oh, we're heroes of the night, To hell with the Empire's might! Fight, fight, fight, fighting Ninety-Ninth! Down in flames they go! Fighting men of the Ninety-ninth, Send 'em down below! This song was an original taking of the Tuskegee Airmen's Fightin' 99th Jingle, so all the praise needs to go to them for actually writing it.. It's just tailored it to the Squadron's use. The Ghost Squadron Creed Nobody is quite sure about the origin of the Ghost creedo. Nontheless, it has become one of the most recent parts of the squadron's history. It is rumored that the former squadron commander, Major Johmac "Hammer" Mabru is the author of the creed. It reads as follows: :I am a member of The New Republic's chosen few. :I will be swift, silent and invisible. :I will master the enemy. :I will destroy him before he destroys me. :I will protect my brothers, for they will protect me. :I will fight to the very end, so that others may live in peace. :I am a Ghost. Flight Roster The following is the current roster of the Ghosts. First Flight - The Banshees *Ghost One - MAJ Kyrin "Phoenix" Sh'vani (CO) *Ghost Two - 2FO Garant Teraine *Ghost Three - FO Raxis "Raptor" L'ygr *Ghost Four - FCDT Ricca Paedm Second Flight - The Spectres *Ghost Five - FCDT Seamus Doherty *Ghost Six - 2FO Lance "Wildman" Corbet *Ghost Seven - 1LT Kesander "Sandman" Beysarus (XO) *Ghost Eight - (open) Third Flight - The Ghouls *Ghost Nine - FCDT Blixa *Ghost Ten - (open) *Ghost Eleven - (open) *Ghost Twelve - (open) Former and Fallen Ghosts * Former Ghost Four/Six: 2LT. Latar "CYA" Zaff (Ret.) - Honorable Discharge 14 ABY, retirement from Republic Military service. * Fallen Ghost Leader: COL. Tyler "Fossil" Damion (MIA/Traitor) - Disappeared 13 ABY, resurfaced as Imperial Warlord. Former Ghost Leaders * LTC. Ridge Archilles - Transfer to Falcon Squadron 14 ABY, Commanding Officer. * Brigadier General Johanna Siri te Danaan (Ret.) - Transfer to Rogue Squadron 14 ABY, Commanding officer; Honorable Discharge, Retirement from Republic Military service 14 ABY. * Brigadier General Ikihsa Enb'Zik (Ret.) - Transfer to FST-01 Firecats in 14 ABY, Commanding Officer; Honorable Discharge, Retirement from Republic Military service 15 ABY. * COL. Altair Quila (Ret.) - Honorable Discharge, retirement from Republic Military service 12 ABY. * COL. Blaze Andael (Ret.) - Honorable Discharge, retirement from Republic Military service 8 ABY. * MAJ. Johmac Mabru - Transfer to Dagger Squadron 15 ABY, Commanding Officer. Combat History * 420 sorties flown * 9 capital ship kills * 27 installations destroyed * 337 kills * 34 losses Category:Military Units Category:Pilots